Enter: True Believers Sneak Peek, Prince of Hearts Deleted Scene
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: There's one more member of the group who's costume I forgot to add, plus deleted scene from Enter: The Prince of Hearts and a special sneak peek for Enter: True Believers this Friday.


Hey guys, I wanna apologize because I forgot something. I'm all my time coming up with costumes for the Auradon Prep crew, I forgot to include the mascot of the group. Y'all know him, you can't resist him, he's as cute as a button and recently, he can talk. If you remember who I'm talking about, then you won't be surprised about the costume he's gonna wear. I give you….

(Drumroll)

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

D

 **Dude:** Lockjaw

 **Species:** Inhuman Bulldog

 **Powers:** Super-canine strength in his jaw

Teleportation

Precognition

Matter ingestion

For Dude being Lockjaw, Carlos was the one who bought a toy tuning fork that looks like the antenna that Lockjaw has on his head. Plus, Carlos thought he would look cute, haha.

Now that that's over, I'm also gonna give you guys two exclusive scenes. That first one is a scene I thought I come up with. It'll start off from the end of Enter: The Prince of Hearts when after Quincy and the Queen of Hearts had there conversation and he and Chad went off to their room, you might find that part familiar. The second scene is a sneak peek of Enter: True Believers, which will make you say "Aww".

 **Delete Scene**

"So, The Flash?" Chad asked.

"Yep, and maybe later, we could see the other DC shows, I heard that Supergirl's gonna move to CW for the second season." Quincy said.

"Let's make a night of it on MirrorFlix." Chad said.

"I'll make the popcorn."

"I got the drinks."

"Alright, and maybe some pizza?" Quincy couldn't get it out of his head.

"Couldn't agree more." Chad said.

And off the newly formed friendship since a week ago goes off, not knowing but this was just the beginning of them being life long partners in crime as their days continues in Auradon.

As they walk, one of Quincy's shoes were untied.

"Crap, my show's untied." He said.

"Ain't that like the fifth time today?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, these laces Pin gave me are doing me good."

"I could've told you that, haha." Chad said.

"You go on, I'll catch up."

"Whatever floats your boat."

And Chad walks off around the corner while Quincy ties his shoes. As he was done, Quincy looks up, stares right in front of him, like someone's watching and stands up while still staring at you.

"What?" Quincy asked you. "You didn't think this was the end of the story." He looks you up and down. "Did you?" After that, he walks off to join his best friend for some down time.

Well, y'all probably already figured where that last part came from. So now, it's time for the sneak peek of Enter: True Believers, and it's a cute Devie moment for those who ship Doug and Evie.

 **Sneak Peek**

Evie was in the guest room with her finger on her chin, staring at pictures of Mystique in different outfits when suddenly, she hears a knock on her door which made her turn. It was Doug, with a smile on his face that made Evie smile.

"Hey, Dougy." Evie said.

"Whatchu doin?" Doug asks while walking towards her.

"As of this moment, I can't make a decision."

"About what?"

"I was so busy making everyone's costumes the past four days I haven't decided what outfit I'm gonna wear with mine." Evie shows Doug the pictures of Mystique in several outfits from comic books to movies.

"I like the black outfit from Evolution." Doug said.

"Of course you would." Evie smirked.

"I'm just saying sweetie." Doug blushed.

"And what were you going as, Hulk?"

"Yep, I just felt a connection between me and Bruce Banner."

"Cause you're just as smart as he is?"

"And also the fact green's my color, haha." Doug laughed.

"I've never seen you lose you're temper before, your always like the quiet one." Evie said.

"It's always the quiet ones, bae." Doug said then winked.

Evie laughs then asks, "I bet you can't wait to see your costume, can you?"

"I'm always excited for whatever you make, especially for everyone you love." Doug said.

"Doing this is like taking the next level for Evie's 4 Hearts."

"Marvel Studios will be lucky to have you." Doug said putting his hand on Evie's hand.

"I'm lucky to have you by my side." Evie said then smiles.

They both leaned in and plants a kiss on each other's lips then giggles.

And there you have it, Dude's costume, the Deleted Scene and the Sneak Peek. Be on the look out for Chapter 1 this coming Friday on April 6.


End file.
